User talk:Cavia porcellus/archive 1
''Very old welcome message'' Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 18:26, July 23, 2011 |} |} Hiya Vss I'll check the page and see if I can fix it. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 19:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hiya! I have good news, and that's that I seem to have fixed everything in the template. I just have a minor request: do you mind me making a small (very small) citation that sources the template to The Sims Wiki? I would really appreciate you allowing that. Thanks :). --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 19:17, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, of course! BobNewbie you're amazing! Thank you so much! Ask me anything if you need help or anything! Vss2eip 19:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks :). I'll notify you when 100% done. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 19:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay! Thank you so much again! Vss2eip 19:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so I got basically everything sorted out except a slight issue with the 'Comments' tab. I added this slightly below, as some people find it easier to comment like that instead of in between the coding. Also, there appears not to be a boxing glove image on the wiki so I added a slightly different thing (feel free to change this). I would advise you to try to change some of the colors if you can :). Anyway, tell me if you like it or not, and feel free to contact me again if you need any help! :) --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 19:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :How can I not love it, it's amazing! I don't know how you do it? I mean I copied the template (I changed it of course) but that was terrible. Again, thank you so much! Vss2eip 19:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, normally the problems come when copying everything perfectly, then you have no idea what to do next. Don't worry, that still happens to me from time to time ;). Plus it's my pleasure. Have fun battling! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 19:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Just one more thing: in the next battle I just copy this battle and exchange the texts??? ::Usually on TSW we copy the battle, archive the results and just exchange the text for a new one. If I were you I'd let this battle go for a month and a half or so, but when you decide to finish, feel free to contact me again :). [[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 20:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) That thing Yeah, it's nice. I've seen that in other wikis. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 10:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Requested I requested new battles, check back soon. All are in the talk page, and I remind you that Randomguy3000 has moved it to a new page. Check out and see if you can accept them or not. Laptop Zombie 14:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll check. Give me the link. [[User:Cavia porcellus|'Vss2eip']][[User_talk:Vss2eip|''talk here]] 16:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'll let you take care of the battles. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 23:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : Vss2eip, the Battles are not in this talk page, and I'm sure I'm going to put it in the Nomination during today.Laptop Zombie 02:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ''Chat Do you want to go to the lawn with ma?? Sincerely the zombies ''Reply on Pyramid of Doom Forum'' Sincerely the zombies Hey, I just wanted to post a reply to your comment on PoD, but I didn't feel it fit the page. The Winter Melons basically drained my sun supply, especially due to spamming sun on Magnifying Grass. And then a horde managed to protect some Gargantuars until they smashed the Winter Melons. I didn't have enough sun to kill them at that point, and digging and replanting didn't buy me enough time either. That's why I said not to pair them. Zombieman1350 (talk) 23:33, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ''RE: DMB Template'' ''Friend'' Can you please be my friend? Tyabcd (talk) 18:27, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Those Concept Art and Art pictures Cowko (talk) 13:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) From where did you got them? RE: Sap-fling PageHeader‎‎ template ''Thanks'' Thanks for being one of the few people who like me! Your very friendly!Dr Crzy Dave (talk) 20:30, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ''Report page'' ''Why'' Re:Re:No message title Late but You're back! OBB "Do you think the JOBB tool would be able to "unpack" the PvZ2 .obb file?" No 1Zulu (talk) 17:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ''Where'' Canceled plants/zombies RE: Message Your Edits/rights -Doctor Log (talk) 11:02, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Well.... Re: Could you...